Talk:Saint Urban's Cathedral
Wood I didn't know churches were build out of wood too. Aged youngman 15:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Visit Eastern Europe, man :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Never been there. Probably wont ever go either. Aged youngman 15:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::You're American? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, can't you tell by my English? My teacher says it's horrific. But maybe it is my accent, which you can not hear. Aged youngman 15:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I'm no native speaker so I can't tell :P Guess it'll be your accent or your teacher then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :They have stone churches in Eastern Europe as well. The wooden ones are probably build in less prosperous communes, where the RCC couldn't extort as much money. That said, I'd love to visit a wooden church ones. @OWTB: do you know any important ones more or less near a major city? 08:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the wooden churches generally are in the little villages and most of them are actually Eastern Orthodox (except those in Poland and Slovakia). So I don't think there are money near major cities, though if you wanna look close, you might be interested in the Amstelkerk in Amsterdam :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::There is one in Amsterdam? Think I'd go for the Orthodox one though, see how different it is. In Antwerp I visited a protestant church once, it was a bewildering experience. I was constantly whispering and those people said 'you can talk out loud'. They had a television and bar too! 09:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I guess you fitted in well there, Yuri; a lot of these Protestants don't even believe in God. (note: religious denominations are always capitalised in English. Don't ask me why) --Semyon 09:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think it is the same in Dutch, but I don't always follow those rules. Catholicism is capitalized but renaissance isn't, how stupid! The Protestant church was so fun because it showed me how well even an atheist like me was 'trained' into whispering. 10:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Oos: Sorry, I feel like I've deceived you. The usual word in English is diocese, not bishopric (apparently a bishopric 'refers to the post of being bishop', according to Wikipedia). I'll change it. --Semyon 12:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, perhaps we could keep the name Bishopric? It's way easier to remember and we could easily make a link to the Oceana language. Also, we have more than one page to change if we leave it out :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Fine with me. What's the Oceana word? --Semyon 12:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Bishopric :P (A) means "angel", so it's more like "guilty, but acting innocent" or so :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, so it's not some weird lmbrgsj txtspk. :P --Semyon 12:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::No, absolutely not. Limburgish txtspk is like: h w0t 8tr l nt waats zaes (ich weit achter al neet waat des se zaes), so it's numerals and abbreviations :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Of and what does (A)) mean? Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, this last bit of dialogue makes no sense if you haven't seen the page history. --Semyon 12:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah i never got that until now Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) What if you're not a Catholic? Suppose you're Protestant or Orthodox, do you have a separate bishop? Or does that just not interest you? :P --Semyon 19:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I suspect that the Catholic bishop is connected to the Holy See in Rome. Since the Protestant and Orthodox Churches refute the authority of Rome they would probably have another building altogether. Isn't it so that they even have a different take on divine worship? 05:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. In the Netherlands the Protestant church is rather unadministrated. There's only an advisory board (PKN) and many Protestant churches aren't even connected to a higher institution. Anyway, I'm Catholic and it's the only Christian religion of which I know how the institute works, so it's rather obvious I create a Catholic bishopric and not a Protrstant or Orthodox institute :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm intrigued by the surname of the third bishop. Was it intentionally humourous or did you merely run out of ideas? :P --Semyon 16:19, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hahahah, probably the last one :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Another query: the bishopric has existed since 1924, but has only been housed in this building since 2011, if I'm correct. Was there an earlier cathedral? --Semyon 14:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :From 1924-1963: Saint Urban's Cathedral :From 1963-2011: elsewhere/to be determined (possibly RCC Saint Urban, but a church outside of Oceana could also be used) :Since 2011: SUC. :--OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:32, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. So, if I'm correct, it was originally built as a cathedral, later converted for use as the Town Hall, and then back to being a cathedral in 2011? --Semyon 18:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, though it was built as a church and later on "elevated" to a cathedral :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC)